headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: Diana's Disappearing Act
"Diana's Disappearing Act" is the fifteenth episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor. It was directed by Michael Caffey with a teleplay written by S.S. Schweitzer. It first aired on CBS on Friday, February 3rd, 1978 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMLXXVIII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * The New Adventures of Wonder Woman was filmed at Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * This is the first episode of the series to air in February, 1978. * There are a total of fifteen credited cast members in this episode. Eleven of them are male cast members, and four of them are female cast members. * Actor Richard Gautier is credited as Dick Gautier in this episode. * Actress Brenda Benet is credited as Brenda Benét in this episode. * Actress S. Pearl Sharp is credited as Saundra Sharp in this episode. * Actor/Magician Mark Wilson is credited as James Mark Wilson in this episode. * Actor/Magician Don Brockhaus is credited as Don W. Brockhaus in this episode. * Mime Peter De Paula is credited as Peter DePaula in this episode. * Actress Brenda Benét is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is Kathlyn's first and only work in television. * The full name of Brenda Benet's character is Morgana Le Fay. She is identified only as Morgana in the guest-starring credits. Appearances * This is the second appearance of Saundra Sharp as Eve. She makes five appearances in the series in total. She appeared last in "Light-Fingered Lady". Quotes * Harold: I think that's a real bummer. The I.A.D.C. has no right making you butter up to 24 carat yuck like that Emir. * Diana Prince: laughter I think you've got me confused with somebody else. * Harold: You have me confused all the time, not about who you are. You're Diana Prince, the spy from I.A.D.C. * Diana Prince: Ah, that sound we just heard, that was you blasting my cover. .... * Morgana: Maestro, perhaps it's time for you to take what you have and just leave. * Cagliostro: No, no, it is not enough. The world has much to pay for. The Cagliostro's have been exposed to a two hundred years of scorn and ridicule. .... * Hutchins: Well, if the problem lies in the analysis of this pendant, you can rest assured I'll find it. * Eve: That's why we came to you, Dr. Hutchins. * Hutchins: After all, they don't give Nobel prizes for attendance records. * Eve: Or modesty... .... * The Emir: This is an outrage! * Steve Trevor: It's an emergency, I assure you. * The Emir: Never before have I been so rudely torn away from my daily enterprises. * Steve Trevor: My men will drop you back at the racehorses... * The Emir: By that time, five of my horses will have run! .... * Harold: I'm gonna make a carbon arc torch and cut through that door. * Hutchins: I can see the headline now: "Nobel prize winning medlar just drowns with Houdini Jr." See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1978/Episodes Category:February, 1978/Episodes